


Party Favors

by Dinonid123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Birthday, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader is a weeb, Sad Asgore (Undertale), and he gets one, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: It's your birthday, and you and Asgore both have something you want to say to each other.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbykitty/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend Pixie! They wanted, and I quote, "an asgore/reader hurt/comfort fic where the reader just gives asgore a Real Big Hug". I wrote this in one day. Happy birthday Pix, you really boosted my productivity lol.

Asgore was the first one to your house. He wanted to be there first, he wanted to try to talk to you, and he figured getting to your birthday party first was his best shot. He looked down at the small, carefully wrapped box he held, a few of his flowers in place of bows. It looked so small in his large paws… would you like it? He bit his lip, and looked back up at your front door. Yes. He could do this. He walked up and rang the doorbell, letting himself smile. He _was_ excited for your birthday, after all. 

You were inside, finishing up the last few decorations in your dining room. The sound scared you, making you jump a little bit. The party wasn’t supposed to start for another forty five minutes… who had gotten here so early? You went over to the door, opening it to see Asgore’s tall form straighten up as he quickly met your eyes. 

“[Y/N]! Howdy!” He chuckled softly as he felt his confidence break a bit. “May I come in?”

“Asgore, hey, of course!” You laughed, and his smile grew again. Your laugh was so adorable to him… No, don’t think about that, he told himself. He ducked, dipping his horns under the door as he stepped in, you having stepped back.

“Happy birthday, [Y/N]!” He said happily, looking around at the decorations you had hung up. “Where should I put your present?”

“Thank you, Az! Over there, on the side table, that should be fine.” You said, pointing back at a black table up against the wall of the dining room. “What are you doing here so early? I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up for another, like, twenty minutes.” He slid past you, placing the box on the table and turning back to face you. He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He wanted to say that… that he cared about you, and that he wanted to be… he blushed, an excuse stumbling out of his mouth.

“Oh, uh, it’s just royal instinct. It’s cordial to be early, so I always do it!” He fake smiled, knowing how fishy he must sound. You raised an eyebrow, but smiled. 

“Sounds about right for you. Should I expect Toriel and Frisk to show up soon then?”

“Er… maybe. I think Frisk would slow her down a bit.” He chuckled nervously, looking around for a distraction. He noticed that the centerpiece of the table was the pink carnations he had gifted you a few weeks prior. His heart swelled, and he smiled up at you. “You.. you’ve been taking care of the carnations I gave you?” You smiled proudly, walking over towards the table to look at them. 

“Yeah! They’ve done pretty well, don’t you think? Thank you for giving them to me.” 

“You’re welcome, [Y/N]. Good job with them.” He smiled, carefully sitting down at the table. “Maybe I can give you some more flowers to take care of. You seem quite good at taking care of them.”

“Well, I do have the best teacher!” You shrugged, and he laughed warmly, blushing. 

“Aww, thank you. Maybe next time you come over, we can discuss that.” 

“Yes, next time…” You trailed off, turning your attention back to the decorations. “Hey, can you help me with something, since you’re here?”

“Uh, sure, what do you need help with?” He watched you, confused, as you walked into your living room, looking around carefully. 

“Do you think… the decorations… are even?” You pointed over his head, at the hung up little stars on strings on the wall. He turned back, lifting a hand to his beard. 

“Yes, I think so… Do they not look it to you?”

“They don’t, they seem lopsided from over here… but I trust your eyes. Thank you.” You sighed, slumping down into a chair across from him. “I’ve been working on this for a few hours. I think my eyes are broken.” He laughed, but his heart was instantly filled with worry about you.

“Oh, [Y/N]... it’s your day! You shouldn’t be doing all the work!” He reached out and grabbed your hand softly, eyes full of concern as they met yours. “You better not do any work or tidying for the rest of the day, or I’ll be severely disappointed.”

“Oh god, Asgore’s going to be disappointed with me, I better not do anything!” You laughed warmly, and squeezed his paw back. He suddenly realized that he had grabbed your hand, and quickly pulled it back. You weren’t with him, he shouldn’t… his mind was racing, but then he noticed a momentary glint of disappointment in your eyes. You quickly changed the subject. “Alright, in that case… would you mind ordering the pizza for early dinner later?” 

“Oh, sure! What kinds do you want?” 

“Large pepperoni and large cheese. I… think that should be enough for everyone? You’re better at estimating how much we eat.” You rubbed the back of your neck nervously. “Should… should we get three?”

“Knowing Frisk and Undyne, three is the best choice. How many people did you invite?” He asked, chuckling a little. You counted quickly on your fingers while muttering.

“Me, you, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, and my friends Bri and El… so eight.”

“Three should be fine then. Another pepperoni, or another cheese?” 

“I think Bri and El like margherita pizza, I think we can get that as the third.” 

“Alright. Should I do that now, or…?” You shook your head.

“Nah, give it an hour. We don’t need to eat right when everyone gets here.” He nodded, brushing away the hair that fell in front of his face. 

“Got it. I’ll be sure to get some garlic bread too.” He watched your eyes light up, making him smile.

“Oh, good idea! You remembered that I like that, hunh?” You smiled, clearly happy he remembered. “That’s so sweet…”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” He blushed, holding his cheek softly. Of course he remembered, it was the first thing you had eaten together, during a movie night with Undyne and Alphys. “Besides, who doesn’t like garlic bread?”

“Fair point. It is a top tier food.” You chuckled, and he joined in happily. Your laughter was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. You stood up to get the door. “I got it, just wait here, alright?” He nodded, and you quickly walked over and opened the door. There stood your close friend El, out of breath and holding a barely wrapped box. 

“Hey! Happy… birthday… [Y/N]!” They gasped out in between deep breaths, laughing. “I beat Bri, right?” You looked at them concernedly, stifling a chuckle.

“Uh… yesss?” You paused. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. More than fine. I get free coffee for a month now.” They chuckled as they stepped inside. “Where… where should my present go?” You quickly figured that they must have made a bet with Bri about who would get here first.

“On the table, with Asgore’s.” You said, slightly exasperated. “And… would you like some water?”

“ _Asgore_ ’s here??” El said excitedly. “Are you two… going to talk about… ya know?” You blushed furiously, chuckling nervously as you quickly looked back at Asgore, who was waving from the table. 

“I… maybe. I know he’s been through a lot, and I just… don’t want to hurt him.” 

“You’re both too big of giant dorks for you to hurt him! I believe in you, [Y/N]. I’m sure he likes you too.” 

“Oh, alright…” You took a deep breath, and bit your lip. “After the party. I’ll talk to him then.”

“Great!” They laughed and began to head into the dining room when you held an arm out to stop them.

“Hey. Don’t go telling him, okay? I don’t want to make him nervous.” El nodded.

“I know, I know. Lemme go say hi to him, okay? I think I saw someone else coming up behind me, by the way, so don’t go sit down.” They smiled, and gave a quick finger gun before going to the dining room. You laughed, rolling your eyes, before heading back to the door. 

As soon as you got there, the doorbell rang again, a few times in succession. You opened the door, and were greeted by a chuckling Toriel and excited Frisk. You had met the two through Asgore, and had taken the role of helping Frisk be more comfortable going to fan conventions. Toriel had agreed to help teach you how to bake in return, and you now went over to their house every other week for a baking session. 

“Happy birthday, [Y/N]!” Frisk yelled, quickly hugging you as you chuckled warmly.

“Thank you, Frisk…” You hugged them gently, and looked up at Toriel, who was laughing quietly. “Did you bring the cake, Toriel?” 

“Yep! Right here.” She pointed down with her snout to the two boxes in her hands. “Present on bottom, cake on top! And happy birthday from me as well!” She chuckled. 

“Thank you. You can put the cake in the fridge, and the present on the table.” She nodded, and shuffled past you. You looked down at Frisk, who was still hugging you. “How long are you planning on doing that?”

“About this long.” They chuckled and let go, stepping back. “Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy for the last few weeks, I missed seeing you. How do you feel about being so much older than this high school senior?” They said teasingly. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“I was fine about it until just now. Thanks for reminding me, jerk.” You jokingly punched their arm. 

“Hey!” They laughed, rubbing their arm. “Just a fun fact, [Y/N]. Love ya!” They chuckled and ran down the hall to hug their dad, who was in the middle of talking to El.

Asgore shouted in surprise as Frisk hugged them tightly. The shout turned to chuckles as he hugged them back, ruffling their hair happily. “Howdy there, Frisk! How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been busy, dad. I’m sorry I missed our day out last week…” They frowned, hugging tightly. “After graduation, we can hang out all summer, alright?” Asgore laughed, smiling warmly.

“I look forward to it, dear. I’m so proud of everything you’ve done, don’t worry about being busy.” Frisk smiled, stepping back. 

“Thanks, dad. What were you and El talkin about?” 

“We were just catching up.” El piped in. “I haven’t seen ol’ Fluffman since we took them to Ebottcon last month.”

“Which was very fun, by the way. I think I was a bit too intimidating to a lot of people there, though.” He chuckled, recalling the event.   
[Y/N] and Frisk had invited him to come with the two of them, Alphys, Undyne, El, and Bri, and he had accepted excitedly. While he had a lot of fun with them, even recognizing a few of the costumes he saw or characters he saw art of, he noticed a lot of the other people there took one look at him, blushed, and then walked away. A few even took pictures. He wondered if they thought he was in a costume too, and a very good one at that, but only one person actually approached him, a very nice bunny monster named Rabbite. He asked for a picture with all of them, and he gladly obliged. He spent a lot of the time focused on you, he realized. You were in a costume too, the same one as Rabbite actually, and a very cute one at that. Sailor Luna? Yes, that was it. One of the animes Undyne had shown him. You looked better in it than the actual character did, he thought. But mostly, you did your best to make sure he was having fun. And he was, how could he not? He got to spend a whole day with his kids and his friends, who were doing what they enjoyed doing. His recollections were disrupted by Frisk snapping in front of him. 

“Dad? Daaaad?” Frisk’s calling snapped him back to reality.

“Hunh, what?” He rubbed his eyes, noticing that El was looking at him weird. 

“You okay, Asgore?” El raised an eyebrow. “We were talking, and then you just… zoned out.” 

“Sorry, I was just remembering. Did I miss much?” 

“Not really, but it was kinda concerning.” 

“Oh, well that’s good. But anyway, this is [Y/N]’s birthday party! Are they still at the door?”

“I’m helping Toriel with the cake, Asgore!” You called from the kitchen. 

“Hey, that’s work! I said not to do that!” He chuckled as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. 

“It’s literally just moving stuff around in the fridge, Az, I think it’s okay!”

“Alright, alright!” He smiled, turning back to sit down when the doorbell rang again. “Oh, I got it!” He quickly made it to the door, and opened it, only to immediately be tackled to the floor. “Oof—”

“Hey big guy! Fancy seeing you here!” Undyne laughed, hugging him tightly. He was unable to talk, still very dazed by the fall. “Uh.. dad? You okay?” He shook his head, chuckling.

“Howdy, Undyne! I think I’m fine.” 

“S..Sorry Asgore!” Alphys said nervously. “Undyne, I said—”

“Is El here yet??” Bri yelled, poking out from behind them. 

“I expect my first coffee tomorrow morning, dear!” El called from the dining room.

“Fuck. And hey Asgore!” Bri chuckled as he stepped over the pair on the floor. “Where’s [Y/N]?” 

“In the kitchen, Bri!”

“Okay!” He vanished from Asgore’s view, as Undyne slowly stood up and brushed herself off. “So… party time?” She held out a hand for Asgore to take, which he did. She heaved him up, and he chuckled as he stood himself up straight, brushing his hair out of his face again. 

“Yes. Party time.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The party went, as far as you could tell, extremely well. All of your friends enjoyed talking to each other, and you enjoyed yourself very much. Asgore did indeed order the pizzas, which were scarfed down in about 15 minutes. Toriel was a bit annoyed that she only got one piece, but to be fair, Bri contested, she did eat the most garlic bread. She seemed appeased when her cake was revealed though, a wonderful star shaped chocolate cake (your favorite) that was topped with crushed cookies and a very large candle, that everyone praised quite highly. You certainly enjoyed everyone’s gifts, as well. Asgore had made you a mix of your favorite teas, which he was very blushy about when describing. Alphys and Undyne had pooled their money to get you a rare signed painting by your favorite mangaka, which left you very teary-eyed thinking of how much anime they sacrificed buying to get it. Toriel and Frisk (though you assumed mostly Toriel) had gotten you a few graphic tees and a very cool vest. El gifted you a pack of cute stickers and some plushies, and Bri one upped them with a nice commissioned drawing of your oc’s from your favorite artist (which he claimed meant he only had to provide 3 weeks of coffee). It was, for you, a wonderful afternoon and evening, and certainly one of your happiest birthdays in a long time.

By sunset, the party had begun winding down. Alphys and Frisk had work to do, so they went home, taking Undyne and Toriel with them. Bri and El stayed a bit later, El repeatedly hinting at you that they were going to leave so you could talk to Asgore. Though you had been ready to do it earlier, now that the moment approached… you weren’t so sure. As they left (Bri jokingly asking where their gift bags were), Asgore said he had to go to the bathroom, so you let him go, readying yourself to tell him how you felt. 

Asgore quickly made his way to the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind him. He leaned over against the sink, heart racing, breathing shallow. He weakly looked up at his face in the mirror, sighing. He looked at the eyebags, the messy golden hair, the tears welling in his eyes, the sweat on his face. He was a mess. All he had to do, all he _wanted_ to do, was tell you how he felt. That he… that he loved you. That he had for so long, and that he wanted nothing more than to hug you and protect you. He was afraid of how you would react. That you would think he was dangerous, that he was too old, that he couldn’t be serious, that you could never be together… that you didn’t feel the same about him. And even if you did… then what? You two went on a date? You began a real relationship? Would it work? He may not be too much older physically, but he was still a thousand years old. Could he be happy with you? What would people think, the thousand year old monster king, eight feet tall with a traumatic past and a younger adult human, with no dark past and a reputation for being a sweet nerd. What if… his past followed him, and… he hurt you.

The thought consumed his mind, as he slid down to the floor, holding his head, pulling at his hair, squeezing his eyes closed.. What if he hurt you? There were so many ways it could happen. If you didn’t feel the same about him, what if you couldn’t stay friends? What if it was too awkward? And if you did, there’s still so much that could go wrong. Maybe you weren’t compatible, and you had a messy breakup. What if he died, and left you behind to grieve? What if _you_ died, from being associated with the king? What if his bad luck with losing his family followed you? Was it worth telling you, if it put you in danger to get closer to him? Was any of this worth it? Could he ever love again? He opened his eyes, looking down at his paws. He realized he was crying as the tears dripped down onto them, and his breathing staggered again, as he curled up into a ball, and began sobbing. He was no king. He was weak. He was alone.

You were waiting in the kitchen, pacing back and forth. You could do this. You could talk to him. Every so often you looked up at the clock, watching the seconds pass. After a few minutes passed, you began getting worried. Was he okay? Should you go check on him? That would be kind of awkward, if nothing was wrong… better safe than sorry, you figured. You took a deep breath and walked down your hall towards the bathroom… and then you hear the crying. Was that… “Asgore?” You knocked on the door softly. “Are you… okay?”

He heard your voice, but he didn’t process what you said. He didn’t want you to see him like this. He didn’t want you to get hurt. He didn’t want to have to talk about it.

“Asgore, what’s wrong?” You asked again, getting more concerned. “Why are you crying?”

Go away, go away, please, please just go away, he repeated in his head. He couldn’t speak. The sobbing stopped, and there were only tears.

“Asgore, answer me. Please… I’m worried about you.” Your own eyes began tearing up, as you moved your hand to the doorknob.

He swallowed. You shouldn’t be worried about him. He would be fine. He’d been through worse. He just needed to be alone, he needed no one to see his pain. 

“Asgore, I’m coming in.” You opened the door, and gasped as you saw his shaking, crying form. You sat down, slowly raising a hand up to touch him, to comfort him. You didn’t want to confess to him now, you just wanted him to be safe. You wanted him to be happy. Right before your hand reached him, he yelled, voice finally returning.

“NO! Please, please go away. I only hurt people, I don’t want to hurt you!” You flinched backwards, tears falling out of your eyes now.

“Az… You aren’t going to hurt me...” You reached forward again.

“I am. I am, because I’m bad, and I hurt everyone I care about. I don’t want… I don’t want to hurt you too, because… because I… because I love you, [Y/N]!” He dropped his hands looking directly at you, his face wet and messy, his blue eye and orange eye focused on you. You smiled weakly, and leaped forward, hugging him as tight as you could.

“I love you. I love you too, Asgore.” He was still, face frozen and tears dripped down his face onto your head, as those words rang in his head. “I’m here. I’m here.”

His movements were slow, but eventually his arms found their way around you. He pulled you close. You loved him… you loved him, and he loved you, and here you two were, crying and hugging on the floor in your bathroom. He wondered how long it had been since he had been hugged like this. Lovingly. Not as a father, but as an equal, a partner, a _boyfriend_. 

Too long.

You held him tight, nuzzling his chest. Even crying, even the messes you two were… you couldn’t help but notice how soft and warm he was. You shifted your arms, trying your best to wrap them all the way around him. He was so big and chubby… you always thought it was cute, but weirdly, you appreciated it now more than ever. You rubbed the side of his back slowly. “Shh… It’s okay, it’s okay… It’s all going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m here, I’m here” You said softly, doing your damn best to comfort him. Had he been holding this in all day? Was he this… hurt? Your heart ached. More than anything in the world, you wanted to help him. To make this sunshine fluffball of a man happy, happier than he’d ever been, as happy as he deserved to be. He shifted his arms slightly, rubbing your back as well. 

“I.. I don’t deserve you, [Y/N].” He said quietly, interrupting the crying that had become the only sound in the house. “I’m not a good person. I’m broken, and hurt, and bad, and you shouldn’t have to fix that.” He loosened his grip, letting you lean back and look up at him. 

“Az…” You raised one hand to his face, wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you. And you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. I want to help you, because I love you, Asgore. Am I saying that too much?” You chuckled weakly. “It’s so nice to finally say. I love you. I want you to be better. I am willing to be here with you every step of the way.” He raised one of his own paws to hold your cheek. 

“My flower…” Your heart fluttered at his nickname. “I cannot ask that of you. I don’t know… If I can ever be truly better.” You leaned into his paw, nuzzling the heart shaped pink paw bean with your cheek. 

“You can. I know you can. I will never give up on you. Ever.” You wiped your own tears with your forearm. “I will be here with you. No matter what you say, you stubborn dork.” You chuckled weakly, and he did as well, a soft smile crossing his face. 

“You really believe in me?”

“Of course.”

“You… you really love me?”

“Oh, god yes. I’ve… wanted to tell you. For a while”

“Oh ho ho, so have I.”

“I can’t believe I was so worried about this.”

“I think I was more worried. Hence why we are on the floor.”

“Indeed we are. Um… should we move?”

“I would like that.” Your back and forth stopped, the two of you chuckling a bit as you slowly stood up. Both of your legs were a bit wobbly, but you leaned against each other for support. You grabbed his paw, and he seemed startled, but gripped your hand back. 

“Do you want to go to… uh… my bed? Or… the couch?”

“Couch, I think. Bed might be a bit much.” He chuckled again. God his laughter was so cute. It made you smile like an idiot. The two of you walked down your hall, Asgore crouching a little, and sat down on your couch, which groaned under your combined weight. Almost immediately, you found yourself hugging him close again, those big strong arms pulling you in, the soft fur of his arms, chest, and beard tickling you and making you feel more comfortable than you had ever felt. 

“So… would you like to go out for dinner sometime?” He burst out laughing, lower and more heartily than any of his chuckles before.

“Yes, I think that would be nice,dear.” He blushed, smiling down at you. His worries seem to have faded, for now. He had you. He really had you, in his arms, happy and safe… and you loved him. He loved you. 

He loved you. The fact bounced around your head. He really loved you, and you loved him, and no matter what it took you wanted to be with him as long as you lived, getting to sleep in this wonderful embrace, getting to watch him grow, and getting to see him happy. This really was the best birthday you had ever had.

“I love you, Asgore.”

“I love you too, [Y/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate this sad goat man with all my heart he deserves all the hugs in the world.
> 
> Comments are appreciated as always!


End file.
